


Nightmares

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry fighting nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006. Set post-HBP.

Ginny's dead, staring up at him from sightless eyes.

Hermione's dead, old black blood matting her hair.

Ron's dead, and Sirius-

Harry sits up, gasping in the cold night air.

Ginny and Hermione are curled up under blankets by the fire; Ron is by the door, taking the night watch. All alive. All safe.

But Sirius _is_ dead. That's not a nightmare.

Dumbledore's dead, too. That's not a nightmare, either, though the moment of his death visits Harry's dreams as often as the real nightmares.

Snape's alive. Harry wishes that were just a nightmare. He clenches his fingers. Soon, soon.


End file.
